<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glued by tsumin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367474">glued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumin/pseuds/tsumin'>tsumin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pierced Eren Yeager, eren and y/n can’t communicate, eren is lowkey a fuckboy, not toxic tho just a lil angry lmao, y/n is an english major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumin/pseuds/tsumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> i’m glued to the love in you </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You and Eren are childhood best friends. After a drunken confession from Eren, you find yourself stuck on some old feelings from the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>People were always shocked when they found out that Eren Jaeger was your best friend. You were polar opposites, like fire and water. You were level headed and responsible, while he was rash and had a tendency to mouth off.</p><p>You’d met when he transferred into your third grade class. His almost permanent scowl and extreme competitive spirit had kept most of the class away from him, but your stubborn empathy wouldn’t let you leave the boy friendless and alone, and you found yourself sitting down next to him at lunch a few weeks after his arrival.</p><p>After offering him a juice box as a peace offering, you managed to get him to talk to you. And the rest was history.</p><p>The two of you just worked. You balanced each other out.</p><p>“Eren, how many times do I have to tell you that you <em> cannot </em> use a comma right there?” you huffed, dragging your hands down your face as you attempted to tutor the teal eyed boy you called your best friend.</p><p>Eren groaned, scrunching his face and leaning back against the wall behind your bed, “Not all of us can be English majors with genius writing skills.”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> the best.” you teased, sticking out your tongue at him. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, his phone pinged. Judging by the childlike smile he grew, you could tell it was his mom. </p><p>“Tell Mama Jaeger I said hi!” you said, flitting your eyes across what he’d completed on his paper so far and inserting edits he needed to make.</p><p>He rolled his eyes but continued typing, “Y’know, sometimes I think you like my mom more than you like me.”</p><p>You brought your hand to your chin faux pensively, “Well, she does give me snacks whenever I come over…”</p><p>He shoved you playfully before pushing his phone back into his pocket, “You’re evil.”</p><p>He turned his eyes back onto his laptop screen, taking in the slew of markups you’d added to it. His face soured, his expression of happiness immediately turning into one of confusion.</p><p>You laughed before shutting his laptop, “Why don’t we call it quits for today’s session, yeah? Don’t you have a party to get to? It’s a Saturday night.”</p><p>He gave you a pointed look, “You’re being judgy right now, y/n, I can feel it. Don’t be judgy.”</p><p>“I am not being judgy! You already know I don’t care about how many girls you hook up with.” you replied with a gentle shove of his arm.</p><p>He frowned but didn’t say anything further, opting to stand up from your bed and straighten out his clothes. </p><p>As he stood there before you, you couldn’t help but take in his appearance. You’d known Eren since elementary school, and it would be a lie to say he hadn’t changed. His brown locks had grown long enough to tie into a small bun, his jawline had become more defined, his previously scrawny arms had become defined with lean muscles and his ears were riddled with piercings.</p><p>Your best friend was attractive, and everyone knew it. Despite the tiny remnant of feelings for him that lingered from your childhood, you’d never truly judge him for living his life the way he wanted to. It wasn’t your place. That didn’t stop you from poking fun at him, though.</p><p>The silence of the room was comfortable as he packed his things, and after collecting all his belongings and securing them in his bag he turned to face you. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with?” he asked with a small smile.</p><p>You snorted, “And watch you and your little frat friends get shitfaced? I’ll pass.”</p><p>You pulled him into a brief hug, the gesture natural to the both of you, “You have fun, though. And stay safe! I mean it.”</p><p>He chuckled and gave you a two finger salute, “I promise to be on my best behavior, Captain.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes before ushering him out the door. “And don’t forget to finish your paper!” you shouted to him as he retreated down the hall. You knew him too well, and could already tell that come tomorrow morning he’d be calling you to bring him a detox and food because of his hangover. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was around 1 am when your cell phone rang, ripping your attention away from the random Netflix original that played on your TV. You quickly grabbed it to see Eren’s contact photo occupying the screen. Without hesitation, you slid the call button to answer.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Uh, y/n?” a voice that definitely wasn’t Eren’s replied.</p><p>“Jean?” you asked, realizing that the mysterious caller was a fellow member of Eren’s fraternity.</p><p>“You remembered! Anyway, your idiot’s way more drunk than usual. Like about to pass out drunk. Can you come get him before he pukes on someone?”</p><p>You heard a retching sound in the background, followed by a shriek.</p><p>“Too late,” you could practically hear his cringe through the speaker, “So will you come get him?”</p><p>You sighed, “I’m on my way.”</p><p>Disconnecting the call, you made quick work of replacing the pajama shorts you were wearing with leggings and shrugging on an oversized hoodie you’d stolen from Eren in high school. You slipped out of the door quietly, careful not to wake your roommate.</p><p>Despite your anger at having to leave your dorm so late at night, you couldn’t help but feel a pit of worry settle at the bottom of your stomach. He was by no means a lightweight, so him getting drunk enough to hurl meant that he went way overboard. Something he only did when he had something big bothering him. It honestly stung a bit that he hadn’t shared anything with you, despite him having been in your dorm for hours before he left for the party.</p><p>You shook the negative thoughts from your head as you approached the frat house. Before you could even knock on the door it swung open, revealing an absolutely trashed Eren being held up by a very pissed off Jean.</p><p>Jean tapped Eren’s cheek with an annoying grunt, “Oi Jaeger, your friend is here.”</p><p>You winced as he transferred his weight onto your shoulders, “Sorry about him.”</p><p>“Don’t be. He was in here whining all night about how some lady friend doesn’t like him back, feel sorry for her.” </p><p>You frowned, having been unaware that he was interested in someone. Even though you swore your feelings for him had fizzled out in the tenth grade, you couldn’t shake the heavy feeling in your chest.</p><p>You plastered on a small smile regardless, “Later, Jean. Enjoy the rest of your night.”</p><p>He returned the smile and nodded before returning to the party.</p><p>After several unsuccessful attempts at walking, you nudged Eren with a scowl, “Eren, I need you to use your legs too.”</p><p>He mumbled incoherently and let out what sounded like a whine before ultimately complying with your request.</p><p>Halfway through your trek back to the dorms, he began to speak.</p><p>“Why doesn’t she like me back?” he mumbled drunkenly into your shoulder.</p><p>Your heart rate quickened and you sped up your stride, desperate to reach his dorm.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I like her so much. But she just thinks of me as a friend. She doesn’t even care when I hang out with other girls.”</p><p>“Eren what are you talking about?” you asked, heart practically in your throat at this point.</p><p>He looked at you, eyes piercing, “I’m in love with her.”</p><p>You were outside his dorm by now and you weren’t sure if you wanted to dump him on his bed and run or grill him for questions while he was still in his drunken stupor. </p><p>You chose the former.</p><p>You made quick work of removing his shoes, laying him down and covering him with a blanket. As you turned to exit he caught your wrist, holding you back.</p><p>“Stay?” he asked, eyes closed and speech still a bit slurred.</p><p>You shook your head, “Absolutely not. You’re drunk.”</p><p>He frowned and shook his head, pulling your hand up to his face, “Not like that. I just want you to stay.”</p><p>You sighed, it was always hard to say no to him, “Fine, but only until you fall asleep.”</p><p>He hummed contently in response as you sat on the little empty space left on his dorm bed. As you ran your fingers through his silky brown hair you couldn’t help but think about what he’d told you. Who was he in love with? Did you know her? When did he meet her? Why did it hurt so bad?</p><p>Despite your best efforts, you found yourself dozing off, mind still swimming with unanswered questions.</p><p>Four hours later you awoke, still in Eren’s bed. You quickly shot up to leave, only to be stopped by the weight of his muscular arm pinning you in place. He had always been grabby in his sleep, and when coupled with the fact that he worked out five times a week, it was almost impossible to get out of his grip.</p><p>Luckily for you, years of being his friend had made you relatively good at escaping him, and with a little effort you carefully removed his arm from you and slid a pillow into your place.</p><p>You quickly slid your shoes back on and dashed out the door, not even breathing until you were in the hall. Your heart was pounding as you exited his building and made your way to your own. Luckily it was early, so the only people around were a spattering of students trekking back from parties.</p><p>You reached your dorm with little fanfare and quietly slid in, kicking your shoes off and sliding down the door. You massaged your temples and screwed your eyes shut, why did it bother you so much that he liked someone else. You’d long passed the point of being a lovesick puppy over him.</p><p>“Y/n, is that you?” your roommate grumbled sleepily, not moving from her spot on her bed, “It’s like, 5 am, go back to bed.”</p><p>Her ears had always been sharp, but you were still surprised the little noise you’d made had woken her up. “Sorry, Sasha.”</p><p>She simply mumbled in response before going right back to snoring. </p><p>You climbed into your bed after stripping from the hoodie and leggings you’d put on and settling back into your pajamas from earlier. Despite your efforts, you couldn’t sleep a wink, your thoughts consumed by Eren’s words. </p><p>
  <em>Who was he in love with?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the next two days avoiding Eren. You knew it was childish, but you were scared of saying something stupid and impulsive. You knew you couldn’t keep it up forever, though. The two of you shared an Oceanography class that took up your general education science requirement. The two of you had picked it together, wanting to share at least one class despite your different majors. You weren’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse now. </p><p>As you prepared to leave the room, a sudden knock at the door ripped you from your thoughts. You turned to Sasha, who’d just returned from her 9 am class and was now lounging on her bed using her phone, “Are you expecting anyone?”</p><p>She shook her head no as she continued to scroll through what you assumed was a social media app. You got up and made your way to the door. To your surprise, Eren was the one standing there.</p><p>You blinked, “Eren? What’s up?”</p><p>He gave a hopeful smile, “You answered. I thought you were avoiding me.”</p><p>“What? What made you think that?” you replied, tensing up slightly.</p><p>You heard Sasha let out a snort from her spot on the bed, and you turned back to glare at her. You had given her the rundown of what had happened, and she’d clowned you the past two days over how freaked out you were.</p><p>“You didn’t respond to any of my texts or Facetimes,” her frowned, “I thought I did something dumb while I was drunk and upset you.”</p><p>Guilt began to build up in your chest at how hurt he looked, “I’m sorry, I was just really busy. I’m not upset with you or anything. I promise.”</p><p>It was mostly true, too. You weren’t necessarily upset with him; it was more so at yourself, for being so beat up about him having feelings for someone else. </p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief before smiling, “I’m glad. I really thought you hated me now or something.”</p><p>You smiled back, “I could never hate you, Eren.”</p><p>“I would hope not. You’re my favorite person, y’know?” he said with a grin.</p><p>For some reason, the words stung. You knew soon enough the person he was in love with would take that spot. While it was inevitable, it still hurt. </p><p>You grinned back, though it didn’t quite reach your eyes, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Do you wanna walk to class together? It’s starting soon.” he asked, shifting the topic of conversation.</p><p>You simply nodded in response and went to collect your shoes and school bag. As you gathered your things, Sasha gave you a look. You winced, knowing later she’d tease you about your awkwardness.</p><p>The two of you walked to class making idle chatter. It was nice, the stress you had built up melting away as you listened to him laugh and crack jokes like he always did.</p><p>You entered the lecture hall a bit early, there was a few minutes to spare before the professor arrived. Eren left your side to chat with some fraternity friends while you made your way over to your usual seat.</p><p>“Armin, hey!” you slid into the seat next to him, “Good morning!”</p><p>He smiled, “Good morning, y/n!”</p><p>Armin was a friend to both you and Eren, though he was closer to him than you. He’d been one of Eren’s friends before he transferred schools way back when and had stayed in touch with him ever since. He introduced you to each other when you were in middle school and you’d formed a close bond since then.</p><p>“I hate to pry,” he started, face riddled with concern, “but did you and Eren fight or something this weekend? He was all beat up about you not texting him back or responding to his Facetimes.”</p><p>You gave a weak smile, “Oh no, of course not! I was just super busy this weekend. We talked it over before we came to class.”</p><p>You hated lying to two of your oldest friends, but it wasn’t like you could come out and say ‘<em> Hey you spilled your guts to me about being in love with someone while you were drunk and now I’m realizing that I might still have feelings for you! </em>’  or anything.</p><p>Armin smiled at your response, “That’s good! He was talking my ear off about it, I swear. He literally had me help him type up an apology in case you were actually mad.” </p><p>You laughed at that, you knew how preciously Eren viewed your friendship. Even if he wouldn’t tell you that he liked someone while he was sober.</p><p>Suddenly, a thought crossed your mind. <em> Did Armin know? </em> It would make sense, the two of them had been friends since actual diapers, so it was entirely possible he knew something.</p><p>“Hey, Armi-” you were cut off by your professor making his way into class and taking his place at the front. You slid down your chair with a sigh. <em> ‘What was I thinking anyway?’ </em> you thought, <em>  ‘It was an invasion of privacy. If Eren wanted to tell me, he would. Right?’  </em></p><p>And so you tried your hardest to push your thoughts about it away, hoping that he’d talk to you about it without alcohol coursing through his system soon.</p><p>————-</p><p>The rest of the week passed quickly, with Saturday night rolling back around in no time. Eren hadn’t brought up that night again, so you kept quiet on it also. It was better to just let it be than to push and end up causing problems.</p><p>You scanned your eyes over the paper you’d just finished one last time before submitting. As you put away your laptop, Sasha burst through the door.</p><p>“Nic and his friends are having a party tonight, do you wanna come with me? They’re putting my playlist on the aux.” she grinned.</p><p>You scrunched your face, “Who’s gonna be there?”</p><p>“No one you’re not cool with. Come on, live a little!” she shook your arm up and down as she spoke, “It’s Saturday night and I know you’re done with your work for the day. Plus, I know you’ve been all messed up about the whole Eren fiasco, you need to de-stress.”</p><p>You pondered for a second, you <em> had </em>been a bit on edge recently. You sighed, “Fine, but only for a few hours, okay?”</p><p>Sasha pumped her fists in the air, “Yes! Now get ready. The party started like thirty minutes ago and sweats aren’t gonna cut it today, sweetheart.”</p><p>You rolled her eyes at her antics and grabbed your shower caddy to go freshen up. After returning to your dorm room you slipped on a black dress that you’d bought ages ago before doing a quick face of makeup and styling your hair.</p><p>You rummaged through your shoes to find something suitable before turning to face Sasha. “This ready enough for you?”</p><p>“You look hot,” she grinned, “who knows, maybe tonight you’ll pull someone that’ll make you forget about the feeling you may or may not have for our dear friend Mr. Jaeger.”</p><p>You laughed, “I’ll settle for a few shots and a good dance. Now let’s go, we’re already late. How are you gonna be late to your own boyfriend’s party?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, “He’ll live.”</p><p>The two of you made your way to the house and got past the person at the door with ease. The party was in full swing, music blared from the speakers and people filled the house with chatter. Sasha’s boyfriend Niccolo was in a different fraternity than Eren, but you still recognized a few guys from the couple of parties you’d been to with him.</p><p>Sasha all but bolted when she locked eyes on her boyfriend, leaving you to scan the room for a familiar face. You quickly spotted Connie, Sasha’s best friend, and made your way over to him.</p><p>You tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around. When he realized it was you he pulled you into a quick hug before releasing you, “Hey, y/n! Sasha dragged you out the dorm this weekend?”</p><p>“She did,” you laughed, “do you know where I can get a drink?”</p><p>He pointed to the bar area on the far side of the frat house’s basement, “Over there, see the guy with the blonde hair? He’s playing bartender tonight. He’ll hook you up.”</p><p>You thanked him and weaved your way through the crowd, eager to get some alcohol in your system and let loose a little. You shouted for the attention of the bartender as you approached the bar. He turned to face you and smiled. “I take it you’re here for the alcohol?”</p><p>“I am indeed,” you returned his smile, “gimme something strong.”</p><p>He wasted no time in mixing up some concoction and handing it to you in a cup. You thanked him and turned to leave, ready to drink and dance away some of the stress of the past week. After wandering the dance floor for a bit, you found yet another familiar face. </p><p>“Mikasa!” you beamed, tapping the dark haired girl on the shoulder. </p><p>“Y/n,” looked back at your voice and smiled, “you got dragged out of your dorm tonight too?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I think I’m actually having a good time!” you grabbed her hand, “Dance with me!” </p><p>She laughed at your eagerness but complied anyway. Mikasa had known you for just as long as Eren had. She was his next door neighbor when he moved back in elementary, and the two of you had become acquainted when play dates overlapped. She was often the mediator whenever you and Eren would get into it, making sure the two of you got it together at the end of the day.</p><p>The two of you danced for a good amount of time, talking idly about your days and laughing. You’d finished your first drink and were on the same track with your second, the fuzzy feeling the alcohol gave you eating away your worries. </p><p>“I hate to leave you, but do you know where a bathroom is?” you asked.</p><p>She pointed to a hallway a bit past the bar, and you made your way over to it. You approached the door and knocked a few times to prevent walking in on someone. A slew of hushed drunken giggles came from behind the door at your actions and you cringed. You immediately turned to walk away, feeling awkward over disrupting the couple in there’s hookup.</p><p>The door opened before you could get away, though.</p><p>“How may I help,” a familiar voice started, “...you.”</p><p>You locked eyes with the person, the teal green color was one you knew all too well. “Eren. Hey.” you smiled awkwardly. His hair was tousled and there was lip gloss all over his face.</p><p>Eren froze, “Y/n, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Sasha invited me. Unless you mean the bathroom, which, well obviously I needed to go inside, but since you clearly have it occupied I’m just gonna go back-” you rambled, face flushed.</p><p>You knew of Eren’s playboy reputation, but you’d never seen him in the act before. A dull ache panged in your chest, things feeling a bit <em> too </em>real all of a sudden.</p><p>“Eren, baby, what’s going on?” the girl in the bathroom chimed in, you couldn’t see her, but she had a pretty voice, you thought.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna go find Sasha. See you later, I guess.” And with that, you sped away, ignoring Eren’s shout of your name as you retreated down the hall.</p><p>You found Sasha relatively quickly, she was sitting on a couch in a corner of the room with her boyfriend and some other friends. You saw that Mikasa had also made her way over during your trip.</p><p>“Y/n, hey!” Sasha greeted when she saw you, obviously tipsy, “come do shots with us!”</p><p>On a normal day, you would’ve refused. You liked drinking, but not getting drunk. But you don’t really see your best friend who you may or may not have feelings for mid-hookup on a normal day.</p><p>“Hell yes,” you replied.</p><p>It was fun drinking with Sasha and her friends. They were just as funny as her, and you found yourself laughing harder than you had in a long time. </p><p>You reached for another shot, only to be stopped by Mikasa. “No, y/n. I think you’ve had enough.”</p><p>“Whaaaat?” you exclaimed, “I barely drank, right Annie?”</p><p>Annie, a friend of Sasha’s, snorted, “Don’t drag me into this.”</p><p>“I think you should head back, y/n.” Sasha chimed.</p><p>“You guys are all so mean!” you pouted.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re done for.” Mikasa stood, “Come on, let’s go back.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” you crossed your arms, you came out to de stress and have a good time, who cared if you had a bit too much to drink?</p><p>“You can come to my dorm?” Mikasa offered.</p><p>You hummed in thought, a sleepover <em> would </em>be nice. “Fine.”</p><p>You grabbed your things and stood up, waving bye to Sasha and her friends. You followed Mikasa through the crowd as she held your hand. On your way out, you passed Eren. You felt childish in your drunkenness and stuck your tongue out with a laugh. If the look of confusion he gave you was anything to go by, he didn’t think it was funny.</p><p>When you got back to Mikasa’s dorm, she immediately helped you out of your dress and into some pajamas. She had been blessed with a room all to herself, so she laid you on the spare bed.</p><p>“Sleep.” she said, covering you with a blanket.</p><p>Your adrenaline had run out, and being nuzzled under the warm blanket she’d given you made you realize how tired you actually were. Sleep claimed you relatively quickly, and you drifted off to the sounds of Mikasa shuffling around her room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finished this up a little early and wanted to get it out :) also y’all i got sm secondhand embarrassment writing the bathroom scene omg😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>